Playertale - Malevolence
by XLord of NightmaresX
Summary: A young human suddenly gets transported to one of his favorite games, surely nothing could go wrong... right?


**So, I decided to make a new fanfiction since I felt like the original was lackluster and not edgy enough. So, enjoy this remastered edition I made.**

* * *

 **Playertale - Malevolence  
**

* * *

"Man, finally finished the pacifist run." I said as I yawned and stretched my arms.

"I want to do the genocide run but..." I groan as I look at the time, it was past midnight and I still have school tomorrow.

"Fuck, I'm tired as hell right now." I mutter as I got up the chair and turned around to fall on my bed. I'd probably be late for school tomorrow, but I honestly don't give a fuck. I can just come up with a good excuse and I'll be pardoned.

"Hm, still though - that was a good game." I say as I stare at the ceiling.

The game actually made me cry a little at the end, with the damn acoustic guitar. The gameplay was also good, as well as the characters, story and all. Overall, it was a pretty good game, definitely one of my top 10.

I sigh as I close my eyes, "Too bad the game will finished after genocide." I yawned for the second time as I let my exhaustion drift me off to sleep.

* * *

 **Malevolence**

* * *

...

"Uh, fuck me... did I fall off the bed or something?"

I awoke with a _really_ bad headache, I haven't felt this sensation ever since I fell off the stairs by trying to act like spider-man. Man, did I fall off the bed or something?

As I moved, I felt something under me, it felt like - _leaves_ , no it's more like flowers...? I open my eyes to see-

The _sky,_ not the ceiling but it was the _blue_ fucking _sky_ and the goddamned _sun._ Oh yeah, apparently, there was a fucking _hole,_ and I'm suddenly stuck in some sort of underground cave.

"...What. the. fuck." I said as I continued to look around, there _were_ flowers under me and it seems like this _is_ an underground cavern of some sorts.

How the fuck - was this some sort of prank? Am I in a reality tv show? What even - Okay, calm the fuck down, hyperventilating won't solve anything, I need to organize my thoughts.

I steady my breathing as I sat cross-legged and touched my chin.

... Okay, I don't think this is some sort of prank - nobody is asinine enough to do some shit like this. My current situation being a reality tv show or something also has a pretty low chance, I don't think this would be legal, at all. Maybe I got kidnapped - no, if that was the case, then I'd be in some abandoned warehouse not somewhere _underground_ with literally no one around.

But, if that's the case then how...? I know the difference between a dream and reality so this is definitely not a dream, I also don't think that I _somehow_ walked while asleep and fell on a fucking hole because I'm in a fucking city, not in the middle of nowhere or some shit.

I take a deep breath as I stand up, this situation was too illogical and I lack too much information, but sitting here won't help me, so I need to try and get some clues, perhaps if I look around...

"Hoh..." There was a hallway to my right, though it's pretty dark in there so I can't see anything further.

Well, hopefully it's not a dead end or else I'll have to climb up to the fucking hole. I sure as hell don't want to do that.

I walked towards the hallway, being filled with anxiousness that it was a dead end, it didn't last however as I saw - a purple doorway.

"Yes!" I couldn't help but say it out loud as I discovered that I wouldn't get stuck in here for god knows how long. I walk forwards as I step into a dimly lit room, the only thing I could see was...

A golden flower.

With a _face._

"You're not..." The flower muttered to itself, it was too quiet that I couldn't hear it.

The flower seemed confused for a few moments before it's face reverted back to it's innocent and friendly looking face. "Howdy!"

Now, the flower _talked._

I couldn't hold back the utter confusion on my face as I looked at the talking flower. What in god's, allah's, buddha's and cthulhu's name is going on right now!? Did I die in my sleep and go to hell!? What the actual fu-

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The flower - _Flowey_ spoke in a high-pitched voice as it introduced itself. Flowey? Where have I heard that name before-

...No way.

Now an ordinary person might have thought this was strange as hell. I mean, you don't see a _talking flower_ with a _face_ everyday, do you?

But, I played video games, I browsed the internet everyday and I _knew_ about this flower. He was in a _game_ that I played, just yesterday before I fell asleep. It was the game _Undertale._

Suddenly, all the pieces connected and my mind finally came to the answer.

The golden flowers, the hole, the purple doorway... it all makes sense now, I was in Undertale _._ A game that I just played yesterday. Now this - is the epitome of strangeness.

I couldn't help but gape unconsciously as I processed the information. I was - somehow - transported to a game, to Undertale, and it was _real_. I literally got transported to a game - or rather - _another world_.

 _What. the. fuck._

Flowey didn't seem to notice or just ignored my shocked gaping face as he continued his little speech.

"Hm... you're new to the underground, aren't'cha?" Holy fucking shit, this seriously can't be happening...

Flowey continued as my face was still that of utter disbelief. "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" I took a deep breath as I steadied my breathing and organized my thoughts.

Okay, so it seems like I got transported to a motherfucking game, or rather, an alternate universe where Undertale was _real_ and monsters, magic, and the ability to reset and destroy timelines existed.

For the hundredth time,

 _What. the. fuck._

"I guess little old me will have to do." Okay, calm the fuck down. I need to fucking chill right now, freaking out all the damn time won't help me do jack shit. I turned my attention to Flowey as I silently thanked my incredibly fast thinking speed.

"Ready?" No, I'm not fucking ready. "Here we go!"

...Nothing's happening, I thought my soul should have appeared and all that shit?

"See that heart?" What heart? I don't see no fucking - Oh.

As I looked down, I saw a red heart on my chest, It must be my _soul._

"That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

Wow, that is a very helpful explanation - not.

"Your SOUL can start off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"What's LV stand for?" Level, love, level of violence, blah blah - I already know about this.

"Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" No, fuck off.

"Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" Flowey winks as white pellets appeared around the air.

Shit, I guess I'll have to do the fight, hopefully Toriel arrives... or else I'm probably screwed.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... 'friendliness pellets'." The amount of bullshit I'm hearing makes me want to pierce my ears with a rusty fork.

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey launches the pellets towards me, naturally, I dodged the damn thing.

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try this again, okay?" I dodge it again.

"Is this a joke? Are you brain dead?" No, go fuck yourself.

"RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS- FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!" I dodge it again.

Flowey's face then changes to a demonic face, a complete opposite of his originally innocent and friendly look. "You know what's going on here, don't you?" I'm pretty fucking sure anyone with half a brain can guess that those 'friendliness pellets' aren't safe, one fucking bit.

"You just wanted to see me suffer." A ring of pellets appears in all directions, " **Die**." My eyes widen at the amount of bullets there were, I wouldn't be able to dodge this one.

Fuck! If Toriel doesn't come here, I'm utterly fucked!

It seems my fate wouldn't end there as a fireball hits Flowey and knocks him away. Oh, thank all deities that I fucking know, I almost thought I was gonna die.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." I turn around to see - the goat mom - the queen of monsters - Toriel herself.

Wow, so this really isn't some prank or something... that's... I don't know what to do right now...

Toriel seems to have misunderstood why I widened my eyes at the sight of her as she spoke, "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

"I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time." I nod slowly though at this point I wasn't listening anymore. The realization that I am in a _different universe_ hit me like a tsunami.

What the fuck do I do? What about my home? Do I go back - Do I even _want_ to go back? My parents weren't there anymore... though I do have friends - they aren't really that close to me. Hell, now that I think about it, I was pretty fucking alone back home, playing video games and watching anime everyday when school was closed.

But, mediocre and pathetic as that was, this world that I'm in - _undertale_ or rather, the underground, isn't exactly a safe place. When I was playing the game, I fucking _died_ multiple times either because of the hard bosses or the shit ton of monsters that I encountered - and now that it's real and not a game, I'm not sure that I could even go past snowdin.

...Wait a second, in the lore, the ability to LOAD and RESET was part of the powers of Frisk or something, right? Because Frisk's soul was red, it's soul trait was determination which was the reason why they could come back from the dead and control the timeline and all that.

My soul is also red, which is the color for determination - so - does that mean, I could also come back from the dead and control the timeline?

Hell, was the game mechanics even the same? Do I even have the options that appears when there's an encounter? Could I even save?

...

Okay, calm down. Panicking won't help me, I need to organize my thoughts. Firstly, I need to decide whether or not I want to go back.

So, life back there was mediocre, pathetic and all that - while in here, monsters and magic are _real_ and I could possibly even become a wizard or something badass. While I may _possibly_ die, I might be able to come back since my soul trait is determination which reverses death and some more.

So basically, I might be able to use _magic, reverse death_ and possibly have the power to _control timelines_ \- in exchange for just surviving encounters with monsters, which aren't really that dangerous except for some boss monsters.

...

Count me the fuck in.

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

So, after that little breakdown on my mind, apparently even with my super fast thinking speed, it was enough of a pause for Toriel to worry about me. I said I was fine though, and was just a little shocked - so after that was over - I tried to open my status box.

I just thought of it showing up, and voila, it _worked._

 **Carter**

 **LV 1**

 **HP 20/20**

 **G 0**

 **Item**

 **Stat**

I had to hold back a shit eating grin as I saw two box black windows appeared before me. I tried to press stat to see what would happen.

 **Carter Maldius**

 **LV 1**

 **HP 20/20**

 **AT 0 EXP: 0**

 **DF 0 (3) NEXT: 10**

 **Weapon: None**

 **Armor: Black hoodie**

 **Gold: 0**

So my hoodie's a pretty good defense huh? I tired to press item, next.

Another window appeared,

 **\- Smartphone**

 **Use Info Drop**

So, my smartphone got transferred to my inventory? I did keep it on my pockets though.

I chose my smartphone and pressed use, I watch in fascination as the smartphone _appeared_ out of thin air on my hand.

That's so fucking,

Cool!

As I walk towards another room, I notice a yellow star...

"Is that..." The save point...? I walk towards the yellow star as another window appeared.

 **Carter LV 1**

 **Save Return**

I press the save option as it said 'File saved' as it disappeared.

I can _save._

...

FUCK YEAH!

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

After I fiddled around with my newfound power - which is my item menu, while taking note of the fact that Toriel couldn't see it, I'm now standing in front a dummy.

"When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT." Toriel said as she explained like she did in the game, though I already knew about it so I was only half listening.

I step towards the dummy, in anticipation.

Then I watched with a smile, as four options appeared in front of me.

So, the options that appear when you encounter a monster is still here, but I wonder how this works though?

Perhaps since the body of humans is not as attuned to their souls as monsters are, the options can help you command the soul or something.

Let's see...

I press the fight option, if I want to know how to at least harm monsters, then now is the perfect time. I watch as my red soul _glowed_ on my chest, I could tell it was ready to attack.

I smirk, it seems like my theory was right. I charge towards the dummy as I brought my fist backwards and _punched it -_ and the dummy _flew._

"..." I stand there, gaping at what I just did. The dummy wasn't light or anything, it was also pretty durable... but my punch almost _destroyed_ the dummy. I don't remember my physical strength being this high...

Perhaps it's because of my soul? It would make sense since I did press the FIGHT option and my soul did glow just now...

I look at Toriel. She didn't seem as shocked as my physical strength than I was, I think it was because I punched the dummy...

I scratch the back of my head as I gave a sheepish smile towards Toriel. "Was I not supposed to do that?"

"Ahh, the dummies are not for fighting! They are for talking! We do not want to hurt anybody, do we...?" I avert my eyes away, I couldn't promise to not hurt any monster.

"Come now." I nod as I step besides Toriel.

Well, I'll finish the stupid puzzles then I'll try to think up of what I'll do next.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And there's a chapter, hopefully it doesn't have any typos...**

 **Anyway, if you're wondering if Frisk and Chara are gonna appear, then yes, they will. I won't reveal anymore information though since that's spoilers.**

 **I also changed the story, before I was planning to have this super awesome plot twist but then it was too complicated and boring to me, so I just dropped that.**

 **Now with all that said, Goodbye!**


End file.
